disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Knights (1)
A young bullied kid gets the chance of a lifetime. Plot: The underworld, where the god Hades once reigned supreme, but since his defeat, his two servants: Pain and Panic took over. : Pain: This is the life, huh, Panic? : Panic: Yep. No Hades and no more of him yelling at us. : Pain: No more of him telling us what to do. : Panic: No having to kill gods or recruit monsters so he can take over the world and stuff. : Pain: Yup, the good life. Although soon in another place here in the underworld, down below a cliff there is a river of souls. Hades became trapped in there, but now finally his ageless blue hand with demonic fingers rises from the torture he underwent. : Hades: I'm back! Pain and Panic continue to talk to one another with the two of them even eating some maggots and worms. : Pain: Yum, the little cream filled kind. : Panic: Things here are a lot better here, that's for sure. : Pain: And quieter. I still have nightmares of him yelling our names. : Hades: Pain! Panic! : Pain: Hey that's a good impression of him, Panic. : Panic: That wasn't me. : Pain: It wasn't? : Panic: If it wasn't me and it wasn't you, then... : Pain & Panic: OH MY GOD!!! : Hades: And that god is in the house. : Pain: Lord Hades, you're back. : Panic: Welcome back, master. : Hades: Uh-huh. So care to tell me why you didn't try getting me out. : Panic: Well um... : Pain: We thought you know with you being a god and all, you'd... : Hades: Let me guess: you thought that with me gone, you'd live the good life without me to give you orders again right? Pain and Panic just sit there and fidget trying to dull the situation. : Hades: Let me ask again: RIGHT!? : Panic: It was Pain's idea! : Pain: Yeah, well you went along with it. : Panic: No I didn't! : Pain: Yes you did! : Hades: QUIET! Lucky for you, I might still have use for you two because while I was down there, I met a few interesting people and learned of other even more interesting people. : Pain: Who? : Voice: Us. Soon there are more figures here in the underworld: a wizard of some kind, a green skinned witch, a lion with a scar over his left eye, and finally a rather large ghoulish looking creature that looks like its made from a burlap sack. : Pain: Who...who are they? : Hades: Some new friends of mine. : Jafar: I am Jafar. : Scar: Scar. : Maleficent: Maleficent. : Oogie: And I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! : Hades: They're literally and figuratively kindred spirits, but we're short one member. : Jafar: And whom might that be? : Hades: Hmm, hmm, hmmmmm. Oh just someone who was bitten off way more than what a crocodile wants to chew. Soon though in a rather magical looking place stands a very familiar mouse. It's Mickey Mouse himself surrounded by his two friends Goofy and Donald Duck, but also his loyal dog Pluto. : Mickey: Uh-oh, this isn't good. Evil forces are gathering. : Goofy: Gawrsh, Mickey, what are we going to do? : Donald: Yeah. : Mickey: That's easy, fellas. We need to find heroes to help defeat Hades and his new team of villains. : Donald: Why don't you let me at 'em? : Mickey: Now, Donald, you know we can't get directly involved. We're suppose to be neutral. : Donald: Yeah, that's dumb. (Loud quacking sounds) : Goofy: Watch your tongue, Donald. You won't be settin' a good example for the children. : Mickey: That's what we need, Goofy. A child. Someone with knowledge about all these villains and can summon the heroes to then lead into battle. : Goofy: Gawrsh, Mickey, that sounds dangerous, but where we gonna look? : Mickey: The real world... Soon now in another place in where Mickey calls the "real world" sits a boy in school. He's around twelve or so, wears a yellow t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it, a grey long sleeve under shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of red Converse shoes. He's a rather pale and meek looking little boy with freckles and blazing red hair, but also emerald green eyes. His name is Walter "Walt" Whitman. : Bully: Hey, "Walt", what are you doing after school, huh? Are you going on a magic carpet ride or are you going to fight a bunch of pirates? HAHAHAHAHA! Walt has a love and fascination for various Disney films. His favorites are: Sleeping Beauty, Hercules, Peter Pan, Nightmare Before Christmas, the Lion King, and Aladdin. His music player has all the songs from his favorite films on it. He's listened to them all hundreds of times, knows them by heart, and memorized the lines to all six of those movies. It's because of that, that he's bullied by most of his class mates and even some teachers. They think a young boy his age, who's about to turn thirteen should focus on more grown up things. : Walt: Don't call me Walt. I don't deserve to share a name with that genius. : Bully: Why not? It fits don't it? Little Walt Whitman just loves his Disney flicks and sings the songs all the time. What's your favorite huh? Is it a "Whole New World" or is it "Hakuna Matata"? : Bully 2: It's none of them I bet. It's that girly song "Once Upon a Dream" isn't it? I hated that movie when I was little. It was so girly I couldn't breathe. : Walt: You take that back! : Bully: Make us. Walt doesn't do anything because he is too scared to do anything about it. The bullies attempt to fight him, but a teacher steps up. : Teacher: Now! Now! Leave Mr. Whitman alone. So what if he loves Disney films. That's great entertainment and I've loved them ever since I was a kid. Go on and get out of here or I'll call your parents. : Bully: You got lucky, Walt. Let's go, boys. : Walt: Thanks, Mr. Brown. I owe you a lot this school year. : Mr. Brown: Think nothing of it, son. Those three kind of remind me of the three hyenas: Shenzi, Ed, and Banzai, huh? : Walt: Mr. Brown, don't insult those poor hyenas. I bet they smelled better than those guys. : Mr. Brown: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're probably right, my boy. Mr. Brown kneels down and puts his hand over Walt's shoulders. : Mr. Brown: Listen, Walter, don't let those kids bring you down. I see greatness in you. You're always passing my class and I've said time and time again how you're my favorite student. : Walt: Thanks, Mr. Brown, but I'm not feeling so well right now. : Mr. Brown: I understand. The bell rings. : Mr. Brown: Well, school's out, son. It's Friday and you know what that means. : Walt: The weekend, Mr. Brown and I'm spending the whole weekend watching my six favorite movies. : Mr. Brown: There you go, Walter. I'd join you if I didn't have to spend the weekend with my own family. Take care, son and god speed. : Walt: Thanks. So then Walt runs out of the school and begins walking home where he is soon being watched by Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Although they appear as almost in a spirit form. : Donald: Mickey, are you sure this is the kid we want? : Mickey: Absolutely, Donald. His knowledge of the six worlds in danger will help him along the way. : Goofy: But, Mickey, here we don't exist. We're just story book characters. : Mickey: Maybe, but once he learns the truth, then he will help us. So then Walt joyously runs home, but is again approached by the three bullies from school. : Walt: Oh, come on, guys, really? It's Friday. Can't you let me go just once? : Bully: We never see you on the weekend because you hide away in that house watching your little movies. : Bully 2: So we got to pound you twice as hard. : Bully 3: Yeah, it's our code. : Walt: Maybe you should find a new one? : Bullies: NAH! They come after him so then Walt is forced to flee away in terror and they chase after him. Walt runs faster and faster, but so do the bullies, however Walt makes it home just in time and locks the door. : Walt: That was close. Walt then runs up to his room, closes his door to his room, and plugs in his ear buds to listen to his favorite songs. : Walt: That's better. Although soon his parents come home not too long after Walt does because they heard what happened. Mr and Mrs. Whitman walk up to his room. : Walt: Oh, man, my I-Pod is out of charge. Oh, well the ones in the movies sound way better than the soundtrack. Although before he takes out his headphones... : Mr. Whitman: Do you see him, hun, huh do you? He's listening to that Disney garbage again. : Mrs. Whitman: Now, dear, don't talk like that. : Mr. Whitman: Why not? The kid has to grow up some time, right? He's going to be thirteen in just under two months. : Mrs. Whitman: And so what? : Mr. Whitman: Mary, when I was his age my dad would never let me do the things he does. Sitting in the dark watching those movies. I had a part time job when he was little and I was trying to score a girl. : Mrs. Whitman: What does it matter, John? He's a good boy, makes straight A's, and knows what he wants to do with his life. : Mr. Whitman: Yeah, work for Disney. Like there wasn't enough of that garbage on TV about: wizards, twins, or that girl who wore a blonde wig. Because the charge was out on his I-Pod, Walt heard every single word his father said about him. He soon begins to tear up and jumps into his bed while his parents go back down the stairs into their kitchen. : Walt: Maybe they're right? Maybe I should grow up. : Mickey: As I've heard, Walt: growing old is mandatory, but growing up is optional HA.HA. : Walt: Who's there? Mickey manifests in full physical form in front of Walt. : Mickey: Why it's me of course. : Walt: Okay, I have been watching Disney too long. I'm seeing things. Soon Donald and Goofy manifest in front of Walt too. : Walt: I've cracked. MOM! DAD! : Mickey: They can't hear us, Walt. Only you can. : Walt: Why? : Goofy: Because of your continued innocence and belief in us of course. : Donald: Yeah, you love us so much, watch our films, and cartoons... : Mickey: And collect merchandise. : Walt: Kid needs a hobby. : Mickey: Yes, but right now we need your help. : Walt: My help? : Mickey: Yup. Villains from all your favorite Disney movies are joining forces. : Walt: Really? That sounds awesome. Donald smacks Walt in the head. : Walt: OW! : Donald: It ain't, kid. Those six worlds are in danger for real. : Goofy: We need you to help us in defeating the bad guys, but also bring together six heroes that you can lead. : Walt: Lead? : Mickey: Into battle, silly. They need you. : Walt: But this is crazy. You're not real. I have to be dreaming. : Mickey: We're real to you, Walt. Aren't we? : Walt: Yeah. More real than most people I know. : Mickey: Then will you help us? : Walt: I will. : Mickey: Good, then hold tight. : Walt: What's going on? : Mickey: We're going on a journey. Soon Mickey lights up the room with blue swirls of magical energies and soon he, Walt, Donald, and Goofy are gone. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Disney Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Fan Fiction